Underwear Crisis
by Azova10
Summary: Baekhyun sudah seperti orang kebakaran jenggot saat ia tak menemukan celana dalam kesukaannya di plastik laundry-nya. Dan ia tak bisa memikirkan kemungkinan lain akan keberadaan celana dalam baby pink itu, selain di Park Laundry milik Chanyeol. CHANBAEK


Kyungsoo menghentikan ayunan kedua tungkainya sesaat setelah ia memasuki kamar apartemennya. Dahinya berkerut melihat keadaan di dalam sana. Well, sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh disana, terkecuali beberapa pakaian yang ia ketahui milik Baekhyun—teman sekamarnya—tergeletak di lantai.

"Baek?" panggilnya seraya memunguti pakaian-pakaian itu. Namun bukannya menyahut, Baekhyun malah mengerang di kamarnya. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?—batin Kyungsoo. Penasaran, iapun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju sumber suara. "Baek, kau baik-baik saja? Pakaianmu–"

"SIALAN!"

Alis Kyungsoo menukik tajam mendengar umpatan itu. "Apa katamu?"

Baekhyun berbalik. Wajahnya yang manis itu ditekuk dalam-dalam, begitu kontras dengan keadaan surai pinkish-nya yang berantakan. "Aku tak bisa menemukan celana dalam kesukaanku, Kyung!"

"Celana dalam kesukaanmu?" Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat. "Yang warnanya baby pink?"

"Iya, yang itu! Aku baru saja mengambil cucianku di Park Laundry, tapi aku tak bisa menemukan celana dalam kesukaanku dimanapun, padahal aku yakin aku membawanya kesana tiga hari yang lalu!" gerutu Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Dengan santai ia letakkan pakaian-pakaian Baekhyun yang ia pungut tadi di atas ranjang, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang lebih terlihat seperti gudang pakaian itu. Ia menolak untuk peduli. Hell, lagipula itu hanya sebuah celana dalam berwarna feminin. Tugas dari Prof. Kim jauh lebih penting baginya.

"Yak, Do Kyungsoo!" seru Baekhyun, yang seketika menghentikan langkah sahabatnya. Ia berkacak pinggang, menatap kesal pria bermata belok yang tampak cuek dengan 'masalah besar' yang ia hadapi saat ini. "Kau akan pergi begitu saja? Setidaknya bantu aku menemukan celana dalam kesukaanku dulu!"

Kyungsoo merotasikan bola matanya bosan. "Baek, itu hanya sebuah celana dalam, demi Tuhan. Kau masih punya banyak di dalam lemarimu. Berhentilah meributkan hal sepele, oke?"

Mulut Baekhyun menganga lebar. " _Hanya sebuah celana dalam_?" Ia meniru perkataan Kyungsoo dalam intonasi dramatis. " _Hanya sebuah_ –oh, tidak, Tuan Do, ini bukan _hanya sebuah celana dalam_. Itu adalah celana dalam pemberian Bibi-ku saat ia liburan ke Paris, dan aku mungkin tak'kan pernah mendapatkannya lagi karena itu bukan barang murah. Jadi, **tidak** , Kyungsoo. Celana dalam kesukaanku bukanlah _hal sepele_." terangnya penuh penekanan.

"Lalu, kau mau aku bagaimana?" tanya Kyungsoo, setengah mengalah-setengah jemu. Sungguh, sifat kekanakan sahabatnya ini terkadang membuat kepalanya berdenyut. Diam-diam, pria bersurai ebony itu menyesal sudah pulang ke apartemennya. Seharusnya ia kerjakan saja tugasnya di perpustakaan kampus.

"Kau pikir apa? Aku ingin kau membantuku mencarinya!"

Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi, kali ini lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Ia alihkan pandangannya pada plastik laundry bening yang memuat semua pakaian bersih Baekhyun. Itu terlihat berantakan sekarang. "Kau sudah mengecek isi plastik itu?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dan kau masih belum menemukan celana dalammu?"

Giliran Baekhyun yang merotasikan bola matanya. "Kalau ada disana, aku tidak akan repot-repot mencari, Kyung."

"Kalau tidak ada disitu, ya berarti itu ada di tempat laundry. Kau ajukan komplain saja, beres'kan?"

Mulut Baekhyun langsung membentuk huruf 'o' tanpa suara. Sesaat setelah Kyungsoo mengatakan akan pergi ke perpustakaan kampus, pria bermata sipit itu bergumam, "Kenapa aku tidak kepikiran sampai kesana ya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **###**

 **UNDERWEAR CRISIS**

 **Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun**

 **Support Casts : Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance, Fluff**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

 **###**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol baru saja sampai di Park Laundry—tempat ia membuka usahanya—saat telinga perinya samar-samar mendengar suara ribut dari dalam sana. Semula ia pikir itu datang dari bar yang terletak di sebelah Park Laundry, mengingat tempat minum-minum itu tak pernah absen dari suara ribut. Tapi ternyata bukan. Suara ribut itu memang berasal dari Park Laundry, dan itu semakin jelas terdengar saat Chanyeol mempercepat langkahnya ke dalam sana.

"AKU TAK MAU PEDULI! POKOKNYA KALIAN HARUS BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Satu pemandangan yang Chanyeol tangkap begitu masuk ke Park Laundry adalah seorang pria mungil bersurai pinkish tengah mengomeli Jongdae—salah satu pegawai disana. Aksi itu tentunya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, namun sepertinya tak satupun dari mereka ingin melerai perdebatan tersebut. Chanyeol selaku pemilik Park Laundry, tak ambil banyak waktu untuk segera menghampiri mereka.

"Maaf, ada apa ini?" Chanyeol muncul tiba-tiba di hadapan Baekhyun, memotong suara cempreng si pendek. "Aku pemilik Park Laundry. Apa salah satu pegawaiku melakukan kesalahan?" tanyanya sopan.

Untuk beberapa detik, Baekhyun justru mematung di tempat. Atensinya dalam sekejap teralihkan. Dan percaya atau tidak, makhluk di hadapannya _lah_ penyebabnya. Ada beberapa alasan sebenarnya, seperti tinggi ideal pria bersurai ash grey itu, suara husky yang—entah kenapa—terdengar maskulin di gendang telinganya, dan wajah itu..jangan ditanyakan lagi kadar ketampanannya. Daripada mengingat alasannya datang ke Park Laundry, Baekhyun malah membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya si jangkung itu mengajaknya berkencan, persis seperti di drama-drama TV. Tanpa disadarinya, pipinya bersemu lucu.

Oke, Baekhyun salah fokus.

"Tuan?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara husky Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia berkedip dua kali, sebelum akhirnya berdehem untuk kembali fokus. "A–aku ingin mengajukan komplain!"

"Komplain?" Chanyeol cukup terkejut dibuatnya. Seumur-umur, baru kali ini ia mendapatkan komplain dari pelanggan. "Ah, tentu. Silakan ikut denganku ke ruanganku, kita bicara disana saja."

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apapun, hanya mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Begitu mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan di lantai dua, Chanyeol mempersilakan Baekhyun untuk duduk. Mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Komplain apa ya? Apa ada pakaian yang rusak, atau masih kotor?"

"Lebih buruk." Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Celana dalamku hilang."

Lalu hening.

Sungguh, bukannya apa-apa, Chanyeol hanya tak yakin apa yang didengarnya itu benar. Apa pria mungil itu baru saja mengatakan 'celana dalam'?

"Maaf, celana dalam, kau bilang?" Ia memastikan.

"Bukan sekedar celana dalam, itu adalah celana dalam kesukaanku. Warnanya baby pink, dan itu dari brand ternama di Paris." tandas Baekhyun, menyombong di ujung kalimatnya. "Dan aku tak menemukannya di plastik laundry yang kalian berikan padaku."

"Ah, begitu." Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Ia tak menyangka salah satu pelanggannya itu kehilangan celana dalam, bukannya pakaian. "Maaf sebelumnya, tapi kurasa ada kesalahpahaman disini. Aku yakin pegawaiku sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik."

Baekhyun menganga tak percaya. "Kau menuduhku berbohong?"

"Bukan! Bukan seperti itu, hanya saja–"

"Baik, kalau begitu!" Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya memicing tak suka ke arah Chanyeol. "Bagaimana jika kau sendiri yang melihat isi plastik laundry-ku? Dengan begitu, kita bisa tahu siapa yang salah paham disini." tantangnya kemudian.

Chanyeol tak mampu berkata lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia harus menuruti kemauan pelanggannya. Dalam hati, ia rutuk mulutnya yang sudah salah memilih kata tadi.

.

.

Baekhyun segera menuntun Chanyeol ke dalam kamarnya begitu mereka sampai di apartemennya. Jari telunjuknya langsung saja terarah ke plastik laundry-nya (yang masih berantakan) di atas ranjang, sementara tatapan tajamnya masih tertuju pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tak banyak bertanya. Well, ia tak berani jika teringat kebungkaman si mungil selama perjalanan mereka kesana, padahal ia sudah berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung di antara mereka. Serius, Baekhyun terlihat begitu seram jika sudah diam saja.

Tanpa langsung mengecek isinya, Chanyeol periksa plastik laundry itu dengan saksama. Tampak kedua sisi plastik itu sobek. Ia pikir ada kemungkinan Baekhyun membukanya dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau menyobek plastiknya setelah tak menemukan celana dalammu disana?"

"Aku tadi terburu-buru mengambil jaketku, jadi aku langsung sobek plastiknya. Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol tak segera merespon. Atensinya bergulir pada beberapa pakaian di lantai, sebelum akhirnya berakhir di bawah ranjang. Pria tinggi itu memasukkan setengah tubuhnya kesana, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan hal itu, tentu saja mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rasa penasaran Baekhyun terjawab saat Chanyeol keluar dari bawah ranjangnya tak lama kemudian. Pria bersurai ash grey itu berdiri menghadapnya, dengan kedua tangan diletakkan di balik punggung.

"Kau bilang celana dalammu berwarna baby pink?"

"Ya."

"Apa itu terbuat dari kain sutra?"

Alis Baekhyun menukik tajam. "Dari mana kau tahu itu?"

Daripada menjawab pertanyaan itu, Chanyeol malah mengembangkan seringaiannya. Rasa bersalah yang semula bersarang, kini pergi entah kemana. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sepertinya salah mengartikan seringaian si jangkung.

"Yak, jangan bilang kau yang mengambil celana dalam kesukaanku." tudingnya, tapi tampaknya itu tak berpengaruh pada Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu malah menggerakkan kedua kaki jenjangnya mendekati si mungil, membuatnya harus mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. "Kau mau apa, hah?" seru Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol masih belum berhenti melangkah juga. Seringaiannya malah tertarik semakin lebar. "Y–yak, berhenti disana!" Baekhyun mulai panik, terutama ketika punggungnya menabrak dinding kamar. Ia terpojok.

"Siapa namamu, hm?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah yang berhasil membuat bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdiri.

"B–Byun Baekhyun." Si mungil menjawab terbata. Ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa harus begitu gugup, mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal. Mungkinkah karena tatapan intens itu? Atau karena parfum maskulin itu? Atau karena suara husky yang seksi itu?

"Baekhyun ya?" Chanyeol memasang pose berpikir. "Aku penasaran, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika tuduhanmu itu salah."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. Akal sehatnya sudah kembali normal rupanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, selain meminta maaf padaku.." Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. Tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di balik punggungnya, perlahan keluar, lalu memperlihatkan _sesuatu_ tepat di wajah Baekhyun. "Aku penasaran, apakah kau bisa melakukan 'hal menarik' di apartemenku~"

Itu adalah celana dalam Baekhyun.

"I–itu..ternyata ada di bawah ranjangku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu tak sengaja terlempar saat kau menyobek plastiknya."

Baekhyun speechless dibuatnya. Namun belum sempat ia berkata, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu membuatnya tak berkutik dengan berbisik di depan telinganya, "Jadi, kau siap ke apartemenku malam ini, Baekhyunnie~?"

 **THE END**

Sial, endingnya malah merujuk ke adegan dewasa. Tapi yasudlah, wakakak. Lagian nanti malam mereka cuma mau makan aja kok..dengan Baekhyun yang jadi menu utama /plakk!/

BTW, ini masuk ke ficlet'kan? Isinya hanya 1500 words. Idenya saya dapatkan dari **Dee Eonnie** , semoga dia baca dan review /uhukk/

Malam ini apdet jamaah lagi sama **Redapplee, lolipopsehun, Brida Wu, Railash61, homonymous, ohlan94** (di wattpad) **, parkayoung, exorado, purflowerian**. Cek FF mereka juga, dan jangan lupa untuk review.

 **Anyway, review?**


End file.
